Naruto: The Last Avatar Water Book
by bradw316
Summary: AU ATLA Aang is Dead. After a final fight with Sasuke Naruto is frozen in block of ice for 100,000 years. Now in a new world Naruto must fight a new enemy and save the world again NarutoxKataraxTophxTylee mini-Harem, ZukoxMai, SokkaxSuki
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"**CHIDORI!**"

"**RASENSHURIKEN!**"

Naruto exploded backward gasping for air glaring at his one-time friend turned into his greatest enemy. The Uchiha was currently clutching his bleeding arm glaring back at who he thought was one of the last survivors of the Hidden Leaf Village. "You should just die, dobe. There's nothing left of the village your all alone."

The whisker marked blonde snickered, "Wow for someone who prides himself of taking everything to chance you royally overlooked the obvious."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke growled.

"Does genjutsu ring a bell, you blew up an illusion of the village, Kurenai-sensei set up having dealt with the Makenkyo Sharingan before. Face it, teme you failed and I'm making sure you won't hurt anyone again!" Naruto began moving in a circular motion feeling the chakra building for this new form a ninjutsu he created.

Not sure what the blonde was doing, the Uchiha went through a series of hand signs for a water jutsu since his current chakra was too low for his Chidori. "**Water Style: Giant Tidal Wave!**" Naruto spun around sending a blade of wind enhanced chakra blade moving around the huge tidal wave to slice the Uchiha deeply across the chest. Screaming at the huge amount of pain dropping to the ground feeling weak looking as a river of blood pouring out of his gaging wound.

Naruto looked up at the on rushing tidal wave, which was kind of ironic considering where this final fight was taking place. The birth place of Naruto and Sasuke's first ever bonding moment is where it has come full circle to destroy it. Looking down at the water below the glancing behind him Naruto's eyes widen. He spotted a beautiful rosette pink haired woman running toward this battle. "SAKURA!" turning back toward the huge wave. Under normal circumstances he would have dodge the jutsu as it had no current direction. But with him between the wall of water and the love of his life he stood his ground letting the water hit him, no sooner he was enveloped he slammed his hands together using his new elemental taijutsu to summon sub-zero air to freeze the water around until the entire wall was one giant block of ice. _Goodbye Sakura-chan,_ he thought as the last of his thoughts came to stop as he was encased in ice.

Sakura watched in horror as first her boyfriend of a week was first engulfed in water then using his new jutsu skills turned the water into ice before it could reach her. "NARUTO!" she then watches as the ground underneath the giant ice block give way tipping over the edge of the cliff and falling into the sea below. "Naruto!" the rosette cried dropping to her knees watching as the ice block vanished beneath the waters.

"Heh…, I knew…he would…be…the…noble…idiot," Sasuke gasps weakly watching as his former female teammate slowly stood walking toward him eyes shadowed by her shoulder length pink locks. "Going…to…take…me…back to the village…like the dobe would have?" Sakura quietly brought up her hand which was glowing dull blue before bringing it down at the Uchiha's throat as soon as the glow passed over the his throat it opened wide spilling a huge fountain of blood. The last thing he saw before his life ended was a pair of hard cold jade eyes.

"I'm not Naruto, I don't make promises I know I won't be able to keep," she said faintly tears slowly returning to her face. "Naruto you idiot."

XXX

Tsunade, Sakura, and Kakashi were standing in the hokage office looking at one of the last legacies Naruto had bestowed upon them before he was in a sense sealed away in ice. Kakashi was examining his former student's intricate designs for his new Elemental Taijutsu he christen as bending. "Look at the movements and styles I'm amazed at how detailed he made these, he was truly his father's son," the silver haired jonin stated.

Sakura smiled sadly, "He always had trouble using hands signs to create ninjutsu, so he wanted to help others with that problem by creating a Taijutsu style that when combined with chakra molding could create elemental ninjutsu. Gai and Lee helped pick out the various taijutsu styles but it was Naruto who decided which element went with which style." The rosette haired girl turned green in the face for a second long enough for Tsunade to notice.

"Are you alright?" the blonde woman asked.

"I've been feeling kind of down the last couple of mornings, but it passes over," Sakura explained. She didn't notice the blonde woman activate her health scan jutsu or the raised eyebrow until she looked up. "What?"

"Tell me Sakura, three weeks ago when you and Naruto spent the night here helping him finish his paperwork did something happen between you two?" Tsunade asked watching her former apprentice's face turn beet red. This is turn caused Kakashi to raise his eyebrow as the young woman fidgeted under their gaze for a second. Then her eyes widen a second then closed tears falling down her cheeks harder than before.

"I'm pregnant?" the rosette stated more than asked.

"Three weeks," Tsunade stated watching as the girl seemed to slump into the hokage chair know one stopped her.

"Told him again I loved him and before he told me that I was lying, I kissed so hard that I left us breathless afterward," she failed to see or hear the faint perverted giggle from her former sensei. "Took six times doing that before he believed me, the idiot," she stated fighting the lump in her throat.

"And the sex?" Kakashi asked eagerly only for Tsunade to hammer him into the ground.

Sakura looked at her sensei rubbing his head, "After the last kiss I guess he was convinced enough, to actually propose."

The blonde haired woman chuckled, "Sounds like our Naruto, being as unpredictable as ever."

Sakura blushed and nodded, "I-I accepted and well both of our emotions were already sky high at that moment, one thing led to another, and we…" she pulled a Hinata blushing deeply pushing her fingers together. "Made love on the couch," she stated softly pointing to the couch next to the entrance of the office.

Tsunade's eye twitched remembering the number of times she used that the couch to sleep on, "Don't worry about Sakura, it's a tradition," Kakashi spoke up. "I remember the 3rd stating that he caught both the 1st and 2nd Hokage's bringing their wives in here, he brought his wife in here, and Minato-sensei brought Lady Kushina in here. The only one who broke tradition is Lady Tsunade," both he and Sakura turned when they heard a polite cough turning they saw Tsunade with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"As you said Kakashi its tradition," the older woman stated looking at anything but them until finally. "I was drunk and though I loath to admit it that pervert did fill an ache I hadn't soothed since Dan died."

"Information I really didn't want to hear," Sakura muttered Kakashi nodding in agreement shuddering slightly.

Tsunade snorted walking up to the three scrolls, "Let's talk about these, Sakura do you have any idea what Naruto was going to do with them, put them in the academy maybe?"

Sakura shook her head smiling faintly, "He was going to give them to each of the other elemental hidden villages as a final peace offering, he said to restore balance to the country," she paused holding up each scroll, "Airbending will be given to the Hidden Sand village, Waterbending will be given to the Hidden Mist village, Earthbending will be given to the Hidden Stone Village, Firebending was to be kept here in the Hidden Leaf, and when he had finished Lightningbending he would have given it to the Hidden Cloud village," the rosette explained.

"But he never finished the last one only made one move the basic first movement," Kakashi stated looking at it. "Looks like it was based off Anko's fighting style."

"Yeah, it was going to be a tribute to her," Sakura eyes closed again. "The two got close after he rescued her from Kabuto, when she died from her wounds he blamed himself for not being fast enough," the rosette snorted. "Bet anything she knock him senseless for that, still the Lightningbending was going to be his ultimate style to be given to one of his friends, Bee."

"Well in that case we'll give them that one style, and copying down the Firebending scroll to attach to it, and since the branch Hyuga family has been asking to move to the Hidden Cloud to establish their own main branch I think this will be an even trade I know Naruto wouldn't mind," Tsunade suggested. She then groaned remembering something, "now I got to teach Konohamaru all the things I taught Naruto, so he can take my place, so I don't have to do the paperwork."

Sakura giggled while Kakashi simply eye smiled, the rosette turned looking out the window rubbing her stomach faintly.

XXX

Tsunade grumbled thankfully this would be her last official duty after retaking her position as fifth Hokage. The next day Konohamaru would instated as 7th Hokage and he could deal with the lousy paperwork. However standing in front of her were the four other Kage's of the Elemental Nations along with escort who were quietly sitting or standing behind their leaders. "The final battle of the Fourth Shinobi War was fought a month ago, with the Elemental Nations coming out the victor but at a huge cost. The Hidden Leaf's sixth Hokage sealed himself away stopping Sasuke Uchiha the last member of the Akatsuki and my own apprentice Sakura Uzumaki killed the Uchiha bastard."

"So Naruto married Sakura," Gaara stated softly.

Tsunade shook her head, "No they agreed to it, but he fell in battle before they could even plan the wedding. However Sakura is currently with child and she felt it was necessary to take his name so their child would also take his name."

"I see," the Kazekage nodded arms crossed.

"Now the reason why I brought you here today, Naruto as you was working on a new form of Taijutsu/Ninjutsu hybrid art, in conjunction with two of our finest Taijutsu masters here managed to create four and was working on a fifth as gifts to both his fellow Kage and their villages." All four other Kages looked stunned.

"Naruto created his own form of ninja art, that's amazing," Mei stated in awe.

"He wrote down several presentation speeches which I'll read to you as I present them," Tsunade held up the first scroll marked with the kanji for air, "To my best male friend Gaara the Fifth Kazekage, I present you the Air Bending scroll in hopes to further strengthen our ties of friendship, and marry that cute girl that calls you Gaara-kun all the time," Tsunade groaned looking at Gaara who simply raised an eyebrow, "his words not mine." She handed him the scroll.

Gaara brought the scroll to his chest clutching it tightly his face a mixture of great happiness and grief, he then turned handing it to Temari, "please look after this well sister." Temari held it just like Gaara did with great admiration and respect. He then turned to Tsunade, "I will honor Naruto's last wish and when the time comes I would like to train his child using that scroll."

"I'm sure Naruto would be more than happy to hear that from you Gaara," the blonde hokage said as the young man nodded stepping away. Tsunade brought up the waterbending scroll and read the presentation once through first groaning again, "There are some days that brat really annoys even when he's no longer here," she cleared her throat. "To the super-hot," she paused hearing the red-headed Kage giggle, "Mei Terumi the Fifth Mizukage I bestow this Water bending scroll to you to honor my friend Haku, let it help you to protect all those that are precious to you as it has done for me."

Mei gently brought the scroll to her looking down at it and smiled faintly, "If he hadn't been so hung up on your pink haired apprentice Lady Hokage, we might have cemented a stronger alliance through marriage, but alas I guess teaching his child using this scroll will be more than enough." She handed the scroll to Ao gently who immediately sealed it away for safe keeping.

Tsunade turned her attention to the next scroll and presentation smirking slightly at what she read. "To old man Onoki 3rd Tsuchikage, I grant you this Earthbending scroll and hopes we bury the hatchet from the 3rd Shinobi war, also retire you old fart let your granddaughter rule for once," the blonde Hokage heard everyone in the room laugh at this including the old man himself.

"If any other person had said that to me, I would have been pissed," Onoki sighed sadly, "To think the son of my village's greatest enemy became its greatest hero. Yes, Tsunade I will honor Naruto-kun wish and bury our old grudges with the Hidden Leaf, let us usher in a new wave of peace. I too offer to train his child what is in this scroll."

A stepped forward and Tsunade looked up at the imposing dark skinned man, "Naruto was to give you A his masterpiece when he finished it, both a tribute to his friendship with your brother and to the one who died that he called sister. Unfortunately he was never able to really start on it, he made the first basic stance, and I had Kakashi copy the technique onto the original firebending scroll to give to you, we made a copy of just the firebending for our village as per Naruto's request. We our offering the newly seal free Hyuga branch family in compensation for having no Lightningbending scroll to give to I also have no presentation speech to give to you, knowing that knucklehead like I do he wanted to finish the bending art for making it," she sighed.

"It's alright the fact the brat wanted to make such a unique form of bending to honor his friendship with Bee and as a tribute to Anko Mitarashi, I gladly accept both your compensation and extension of friendship," A stated stepping back to stand with the other Kage all four were now in tears thinking about the blonde knucklehead, a decided to bring up a question. "When do you think he'll ever be free of that icy coffin?"

"I don't know but as long as he is in there time is frozen he'll never age, he won't need to sleep or eat until he is free," Tsunade frown softly. "Judging by the sluggish currents he could drift for a long time before someone finds him."

They all nod and after a few minutes the group left, leaving the woman alone she pulled out a bottle of sake looking at it closing her eyes tightly tears began to flow out before long it became racking sobs much like the ones she shared with Sakura after she returned to the village when Naruto finish the war. She and Sakura's unborn child were the last members of the Uzumaki and Senju clans.

XXX (Nine Months Later) XXX

Sakura screamed as the latest contraction hit her, her only support being her best friend, "This baby is just like Naruto, a real pain!" she screamed.

"One more push Sakura, she's almost out," Shizune stated hearing her fellow apprentice take two good gulps air before heaving, she caught the infant cleaning her as she quickly started crying. "Ah, what beautiful healthy girl you are," Shizune cooed wrapping the infant in a blanket before handing her to her mother.

Sakura gently cradled her daughter as tears ran her cheeks, faint tuffs of blonde and pink intermingling on the top of the infant's head, bright blue eyes blinking up at her. "Kushina Anko Uzumaki, I named you after two of the bravest women in this village," she whispered softly watching her daughter yawn and fall asleep. "Oh, Naruto she's so beautiful, you'd be so happy." Sakura buried her face into her infant daughter's shoulder to shield herself as racking sobs moved through her body. "I promise to raise our daughter to be a kind loving woman, that my Naruto-kun will be my promise of a Lifetime."

Author's Note: Here's a new one while and yeah I know people are going to groan and roll there eyes about another fic that'll be started but never finished. Well I'm going to finish all my unfinished stuff if I get help. I'm looking for co-authors unless I've totally abandoned the project

Abandon and up for Adoption:

Battousai's Descendant (Ranma/Ruroni Kenshin fusion time travel fic)

Knights of the Old Republic: Jedi Masters

Knights of the Old Republic II: Sith Lords

Project A-KO vs. Aliens

The Project A-KO Experience (Self-Insert if someone wants to adopt this just add yourself)

Full Metal Alchemist: BladeEdge (Ranma/FMA crossover)

Ranma GX (Ranma/Yugioh GX crossover)

Kingdom Hearts 3 (Multi-crossover)

Harry Potter & the Shadow Games (Harry Potter/Yugioh crossover)

Harry Potter & Dumbledore's Army

Ranma, Junior Saiyan Prince (Ranma/DBZ Crossover)

Warrior's Dawn (Ranma/DBZ Crossover)

Benders (Ranma/Avatar: The Last Airbender Crossover)

Mahora's Wild Horse (Ranma/Negima Crossover)

Grandma Tsunade (Naruto/Dragon Ball Z) this is not to be confused with Grandma Tsunade Revised

The Fox Shinobi Legacy

Yugioh GX: Deck of Konoha

These are the ones I like to have someone co-author with:

Grandma Tsunade Revised (Need help getting through the now non-existent Sand/Sound Invasion and Tsunade Arc)

Naruto: Sith Inquisitor Assassin

Naruto Redux (Need to get into the Land of Waves and beyond)

Naruto: King of Demons (Someone who an avid Aliens fan and like Naruto/Sakura pairings.)

The Tenchagan (Help me finish this I'm sure I'm just five or six chapters away, I'm unbelievably stuck)

Final Fantasy X: The New Warrior

Dark Elf and Wild Horse (I've gotten request after request to update and I needs help on it.)

Also I made a host of challenges in the forums please look at them and see if you like them.


	2. Side Chapter

Death of Avatar Aang and the Birth of Avatar Katara

(90,000 years later…)

Aang slumped to the ground after sending a huge wave of wind at a group of Fire Nation soldier sending all to the earth below. He had for the last six years after being informed that he was the current Avatar been trying to train in the four elements however with the arrival of the Comet had sparked the beginning of a huge war. As such he was unable to penetrate into the Fire Nation itself to arrive at the Fire Temple to train with the temple monks. So his training had been incomplete currently he was cornered in his old home which was still burning from the last Fire Nation assault. _Wow who knew the Fire Nation had such advanced weaponry, tanks that could scale sheer cliff faces._ Gasping for air looking as a new line of soldiers began form cautiously moving up the hill.

As the soldiers drew to encircle him a bright light appeared between Aang and the soldiers apparently only he could see it, "You've done enough Aang, its time you came home," out of the light appeared probably the single most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She wore a dark orange cloak with black flames at the hem, black baggy pants, black shinobi sandals, a mesh shirt, with a black strap of cloth covering her breasts. She had bright yellow sun kissed hair with nine strands of reddish pink hair dotting around the yellow, she eyes were a gentle blue.

"Then I failed Avatar Kushina," He whispered to her in sadness.

"No Aang, you did not fail you were simply meant to delay until your next incarnation to get ready," Kushina smiled. "You delayed this war by three years."

"But the suffering the people will have to endure," the bald young man whispered. "Surely there is more I can do."

The woman leaned forward and to place her lips upon his forehead. "Do not worry your wonderful arrow about this. The next avatar will stop this war and she will have help from the very man that created the bending disciplines," Kushina replied.

Aang saw the image of a girl that would become the next Avatar. "She's pretty cute, shame I'll never get the chance to meet her directly."

"It's time to go Aang," Kushina giggled.

Unnerved by what transpired having only heard half of the conversation, the soldiers approached summoning there flames ready to deal the final blow, when Avatar Aang slumped his head forward. The commanding officer cautiously stepped up and bent down to examine the young man shocked at what he saw. "He's dead."

This only seem to unhinge the soldiers around him more, "Scout, send a message to the fleet to inform Lord Sozin that the Avatar is dead," the commander watched the lightly armor trooper leave to relay the message before turning back to the slumped form. _To will yourself to die such bravery I will tell of your deed this day, Avatar._

(99,984 years later…)

Hakoda reigning chief of the Southern Water Tribe paced a few times back and forth, before sitting down to rest his legs then immediately standing to begin all over again, annoyed at himself. _I should be use to this I already dealt with this with Sokka_. It didn't help matters because of his actions his son was laughing at him making his already frayed nerves worse. Sokka however wasn't laughing at his father's movements no it was the faces he made with each pass that the boy found so funny.

After a few minutes the midwife appeared racing into the room her face a mixture of worry and hope, "Hakoda, your daughter has arrived and something miraculous has happened," the woman stated the chief frowned slightly following the woman into the room. Once inside he saw his beloved Kya holding their baby. But it wasn't what drew his attention, a bright blue glow was emanating not only from his daughter's eyes but from the pendant his wife always wore.

"Mother Kanna what does this signify," he asked the aging woman standing next to her daughter.

"The spirits have chosen the next Avatar," Kanna stated grimly looking at the infant, "and it is our little Katara."

"No, I will not allow that," Hakoda looked at the woman in horror, "The fire nation would kill her the moment she stepped away from the tribe and we have no one to train her in the elements."

Kanna frowned as did his wife, "you cannot prevent this Hakoda, eventually the spirits will call her to do what she has been born to do."

The chief scowled but said nothing at first, "I can delay it as long as possible if I must besides we are isolated here."

"It will not always be as such, boy. Our world is growing smaller and smaller since the war began," the old woman replies before leaving.

"Until such time as it is physically impossible to keep her here she will be raised as a normal girl. The only way I would accept her leaving is if a bending teacher magically dropped into our lap." With that last decree Hakoda kissed his wife then Katara before leaving.

"Fearful child," Kanna muttered.

"He has the right, mother. She is too young right now to take on such responsibility," Kya smiled up at her mother. "After all she's only ten minutes old yet you're willing to thrust the roll of Avatar on her already ready."

Kanna blushed slightly, "I suppose your right," the aged woman and her daughter watched as the glow began to vanish.

Author's Note: This is just a side chapter not really meant to go into depth much simply explaining the two major differences in this Alternate Universe crossover fic. Katara is the Avatar in this fic which I'm not sure if that been done before so I hope it's unique. Naruto won't just come out and teach her all four styles well he'll try but the only ones he able to teach her are Airbending, Basic Waterbending, Firebending , and Lightningbending. He'll come to realize that she'll need a different style of Earthbending to master (she'll learn it from Toph like Aang did). Naruto will take over Aang's role when minor events happen, but when the major fights occur, the discovery of Sozin's Comet, Battle of Ba Sing Se and the final battle with Ozai will be done by Katara. Aang will take over Roku's role in the series along with help from Naruto's daughter. Don't look for Naruto to discover he had a daughter until Earth Book when they enter that huge


	3. Episode 1 Shadow in the Ice

(100,000 Years Later…)

(Opening Monologue)

Water

Earth

Fire

Air

_My grandmother once told about the old days when the Avatar kept the peace between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads, but that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar master of all four elements, only he could stop the ruthless Firebenders. But, 100 years ago the last Avatar fought against the armies of the Fire Nation and died giving up his life so that the next Avatar in the cycle could rise. Now the Fire Nation is nearing total victory in the war. Two years ago my father and the men of my tribe left for the Earth to help fight in the war. Leaving me and my brother behind to look after our tribe. So far the Avatar has yet to show his or herself, but I still believe that he or she can save the world…_

_(Que Avatar Music mixed with Rise! Season 1 Opening for Original Naruto)_

Episode 1

Shadow in the Ice

(End Music)

Sokka looks down at the water in determination holding his spear just above the freezing water's edge as fish are swimming by. "You not going to get away from me this time," the boy states. He smirks glances haphazardly over his shoulder at his younger sibling, "Watch and learn Katara this is how you catch a fish."

Looking at her older sibling with a dry expression for noticing a fish swimming just off to right of her. Taking off her penguin seal hide gloves to use her novice bending skills, she waves her hand in a pattern and the fish comes out of the water in bubble. "Sokka look!" she shouts feeling pleased at her accomplishment.

"Shh, Katara you scare the fish," the older boy grinning like a fool, licking his lips. "I can already smell them cookin'."

"But Sokka," Katara states focusing on her caught fish as she uses her waterbending to cause the bubble to float around. "I caught one!" so entrance at her accomplishment she doesn't realize the bubble was starting to hover over her brother. Sokka brought his spear back to strike at the fish he was eyes he was trying to catch. The blunt end of the spear pierces the bubble containing the fish Katara popping the bubble drenching the older boy and the fish did a nice loop in the air before crashing back into water and swimming away. "Hey!"

Gasping in shock at not only missing his fish but getting soaked with icy water he turns back to glare at his sister. "Why is it everytime you play with magic water I always get wet!"

Sighing returning the annoyed look at her brother, "It's not magic its waterbending," she explained for like the umpteenth time. "And it's…"

"Yeah it's an ancient art, unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah. I just saying if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself," Sokka replies wringing the water out of his hair and grabbing the ore.

"You're calling me weird, I'm not the one who makes muscles of myself every I see my reflection of myself in the water," Katara states with a dry smile as Sokka proceeds to prove her right. The older boy turns to her glaring and was about to shoot his own witty reply. When their boat suddenly lurched to the side for a second and then it shoots forward as the water current begins to pick up. Sokka looks up to see them heading towards a giant iceberg. The current was also drawing in other smaller bergs, it was taking all Sokka had paddling to avoid them. "Look out!" hearing his sister shout he spotted what she did trying to slow down. "Left, left," she pleaded however try as he might the current was simply too strong. Eventually their boat got stuck between two bergs just as they came together. Grabbing his spear looking back he saw Katara was already in mid leap, both jumped out of boat landing on one of bergs that just sunk their boat. Katara slid to a stop just before she fell into the icy water. "You call that left?" she asked irritated.

"You don't like my steering," he snorted, "well maybe you should of just Waterbended us out of the ice," he said dryly waving his hands together in a mock waterbending gesture.

"So it's my fault?" the young girl asked her anger was beginning to build a bit. _He better watch it._

Sokka sighed annoyed, "I knew I should have left you at home, leave it to a girl to screw things up."

_That sexist jerk! _"YOU ARE THE MOST SEXIST, IMMATURE, SNOT BRAINED," she was so angry at her brother she couldn't even see or think straight waving her arms back and forth unknowingly tapping into her waterbending. "I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" Sokka finally looked up hearing something crack behind his sister what he saw did not reassure him at all. "Ever since mom died I have been doing everything. While you've been off playing soldier!"

Watching in morbid fascination for a second before realizing they could be in serious trouble, he tried to point out what was happening behind her, "U-U-Uh Katara…"

"I EVEN WASH ALL THE CLOTHES!" she shouted growling at him. "Have you ever smelled you dirty socks," she said wryly. "Let me tell not pleasant!" she stated waving her arms back forcefully. Behind her two large cracks went up the sides of the iceberg their own small berg floated into.

"Katara settle down!" Sokka begged in a panic seeing what she wasn't able and watching in greater horror as the huge berg cracked under the force of the girl's waterbending rage.

"NO! THAT'S IT I'm DONE helping you!" she shouts raising her hands clinching her hands into fists above her head, "FROM NOW ON YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" with the last word she brings her arms down and back at the same time a huge iceberg shattering wave comes up behind her splitting the huge iceberg into several smaller pieces this causes their own berg to shoot back away from the one rush of water. As soon as wave settles and their berg settles down Sokka looks at his sister irritation.

"Okay you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara," he states.

Looking up in wonder and amazement at what she accomplished, "I-I did that?"

Sokka smirked, "yep congratulations," he stated dryly.

No sooner had the words left his mouth they both notice a growing glow beneath them, suddenly the biggest block of ice either of them had seen erupts out of the water. Katara is the first to notice a single person at the center of the ice. He was dressed unusually; he wore a pair of black pants with orange stripes going up the sides, a black turtle neck vest, a grey long sleeved undershirt with a rope tied to his right forearm. He wore a sleeveless orange cloak with black flame designs located at the hem, and wrapped around his forehead was a headband with a metal plate that had a design of a leaf etched on it. He looked to be no older than Sokka, with short yellow sun kissed hair going everywhere in spikes, lightly tanned skin, and strange whisker like marks on his cheeks. _How did a teenager get trapped inside a huge block of ice?_ She squinted and saw for a brief moment the blonde's eyes open revealing a pair of deep cerulean orbs she had ever seen in her life, _Wow he has such pretty eyes._ Snapping out of her revere, "He's alive!" without thinking she grabs Sokka's club and charges at the ice.

"Katara what are you doing?" Sokka running to catch up to her as she struck the ice wall for the first. Not sure what to do he watched as she swung at the block of ice, on the fourth swing the ice exploded and all the pent up energy used to make it exploded upward into the air. It was also this energy that set off the latent Avatar state within Katara as she too caused a pillar of light to shoot into the air. Her eyes and pendant glowed to match the light. _What the hell, why is Katara glowing, what's going on?_ For anyone else in the distance they would only see one pillar.

XXX

Prince Zuko first heir to the Fire Lord Ozai now banished was currently traveling the southern waters near the Southern water tribes. His mission, find and deliver the Avatar to his father and regain his status as heir. Many believed that the cycle had been broken with the Air Nomads, when Avatar Aang willed for his own death. Zuko prayed that this wasn't the case otherwise he would be doomed to wander world looking for a mere shadow. He stood on the deck of his destroy thinking when a huge pillar of light shot into the sky, "That light," he had heard rumors that the Avatar gave off a certain light when they enter their Avatar state. "Finally," he gritted his teeth in determination. He turned looking at his uncle, "Uncle do you realize what this means?" he gestured towards the huge pillar of light.

His uncle looked up lazily at his nephew in the seiza position behind a wooden table with tiles spread about. Iroh was a veteran of the long standing war the Fire Nation had engaged in with the other Elemental Nations. He survived hundreds of campaigns and won several commendations, even earning the distinction of being called the Dragon of the East a name few had ever achieved. His only blemish had been the failed siege of the Earth Kingdom capitol Ba Sing Se and that was only because he lost the will to fight after his only son had been killed in the campaign. Since then he retired to look after his brother's children and later willingly followed his nephew into exile at the behest of his late sister-in-law. _The granddaughter of Avatar Roku and the grandson of Sozin the irony is not lost on me._ "It means I won't get to finish my game?" He asked glancing at the tile in his hand as a pot of jasmine tea slowly cooled at the edge of the table. He had seen the light and wasn't too surprised by it. _The Avatar has finally been revealed and he or she is part of the next cycle._ He watched his nephew look at him in annoyance.

"It means that my search has finally about to come to the end," Zuko smirked, "and that you were right uncle, the Avatar was born among the water tribes." Iroh let out a long pained sigh placing the tile a top one of the lines that were already laid down. "That beam of light has to be emanating from an incredibly powerful the fact we are in Water Tribe territory proves that Avatar Aang sacrificed himself so the next cycle could be born."

"Or it could simply be the celestial lights, we've been down this road many times before," Iroh replied picking up another tile. "We've been to almost every Water tribe around the world since exile," he paused. "Simply suggested that the Avatar might have been born into the next cycle."

"Yes and the only two tribes left we haven't checked are the Northern and Southern water tribes, if that light happens to be the Avatar's location we can stop searching and concentrate on capturing him or her," the lost prince explains.

"Just don't get too excited over this, it may turn out to be nothing, nephew," the old general waves off setting his wind tile atop of a fire tile. "Please sit and have a cup of calming, Jasmine tea."

Zuko growls glaring at his uncle angrily, "I don't need any tea! What I need is to capture the Avatar!" he shouts looking up at the ships bridge. "Helmsman, set a course for that light," he turned to see the huge column slowly begin to vanish.

Iroh frowned looking at his nephew as a heavy wind blew up as the ship moved with purpose. _My brother has all but abandoned you Zuko; he cares only for his power and does not wish to share I pray that your sister has not fallen too far into that trap without you or me around._

XXX

The light faded and Katara slowly slumps to her knees, she looks up at her brother in confusion, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" her brother asked looking worried.

"I remember seeing that bright light, then I blacked out why?" Katara explained then noticed her brother frowned deeply for a second hefting his spear.

"It's nothing," Sokka replied making sure to mention the whole incident to his Gran-Gran when they got back to the village. _That was way beyond weird and worse she doesn't remember it, what was that?_ The two siblings were about to climb into the ice block when the figure inside emerged groaning rubbing his head.

"Wow, feels like Sakura-chan went nine rounds on my skull," the whisker marked blonde opening his eyes looking down at the two siblings. "Yo," he extended his right hand up in haphazardly friendly gesture mimicking his form sensei. This caused the two siblings to fall over in a face fault.

"Yo, is that all you can say after making that freaky light show," Sokka replies.

"Heh, sorry lingering traces of chakra that was stored in the ice that surrounded me. It tends to do that," the blonde smiled. "I guess introductions would be nice, I'll go first. I'm Naruto Uzumaki the 6th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka," the girl states looking at him oddly. "I don't recall ever hearing that title or village before."

Naruto blinked frowning wondering how that could be possible. "The Hidden Leaf village is one of the largest villages in the Elemental Nations, how could you not here about it?" he asked. He waved it for a second. "How long was I in that thing?" he asked himself looking back at the block of ice.

"What element can you bend?" Katara asked hoping that would help.

"Oh all five," Naruto smiled broadly. "Though getting them down was a real pain."

"Wait five I thought there was only four?" Sokka asked looking even more confused. "And if it does, are you the Avatar?"

Naruto frowned scratching his chin, "I don't what an Avatar is as for the elemental jutsu, I can bend Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Lightning."

Sokka pulled Katara away just enough to be out of ear shot, "Is that the cycle?"

"No, there's only four Air, Water, Earth, and Fire, I heard some Firebenders can bend lightning but it's extremely rare," Katara explained to her brother. "Let's take him to see Gran-Gran she might people to help both him and us understand what's going on."

"What if he's Fire Nation spy?" Sokka asked.

While the siblings argued over whether to bring Naruto to their village or not. The whisker marked Hokage looked around the area in trying to figure out how long he had been frozen. He cracked his neck. _Let's see fought Sasuke-teme, used my Airbending scythe got hit by tidal because I didn't dodge to save Sakura-chan. Use my sub-zero Airbending wave to freeze ice prevent myself from drowning, then blacked out. Wake up in a polar climate that makes the Land of Snow look like the Hidden Sand, find a dopey spear guy and his hot looking sister._ He paused and shuddered, _Sakura-chan would kill me if I said that aloud. I need to find a map or ask for directions to nearest Hidden Village and get home_. "Don't suppose your village has a map?"

Sokka glared at his sister as she stepped up to the blonde, "Yes we do, maybe with the map and talking to our grandmother you'll find out how far from home you are."

"That's what I was thinking," Naruto smiled he jumped down then looked at the mini island they were on. "Um, how do we get to your village?"

Sokka groaned remembering their boat had sunk, "Unless you can magically get something to ride on were stuck out here. At least until Gran-Gran gets worried."

Naruto shrugged biting his thumb smearing his blood on his palm and moving his hands in a series of strange hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" a large puff of smoke later a huge toad appeared landing in the water. The problem was for Naruto it was a toad he didn't recognize except for the dark red coloring. "Who are you?"

"_**I'm Gamatouchi now who are you we haven't been summoned in nearly 90,000 years**_," the giant toad croaked.

"WHAT!" all three teens scream, Katara and Sokka for hearing a giant toad and Naruto for hearing the amount of years.

"D-Did that toad just talk?" Sokka asked his sister looking at the giant toad with awe.

"90,000 years since your last summoning, what happened?" Naruto asked.

The toad simply shrugged, "The way of the shinobi died out, giving rise to the benders."

Naruto eyes closed tightly, "And how many years between summoner Uzumaki and the last summoner?" he asked almost regretting it.

"1,000 years since summoner Naruto Uzumaki disappeared and summoner Kira Nara held our scroll," the red toad replied.

"Nara?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "A member of the Nara clan signed the toad summon scroll, I thought it was part of the Senju and Uzumaki inheritance?"

"Yes but the last Uzumaki after Naruto, was born female. Kushina Anko Uzumaki later married to the Hyuga clan and since then the family line became deluded," Gamatouchi explained.

Naruto's eyes widen a second hearing the name, "Sakura-chan was pregnant?" he thought aloud to himself.

However Katara recognize the Uzumaki name, "Sokka that toad just mentioned the name of the first Avatar."

"You're kidding," the older sibling looked dumbfounded trying to come to grips with all the weirdness.

"It's true he mention Avatar Kushina, the first ever Avatar," Katara whispered. "Gran-Gran told us these tales when we younger remember."

Naruto was slowly processing the information and the more he processed the more his stomach sank. _100,000 years I've been in that ice for a hundred Millennia's, that just can't be. Sakura-chan, Granny Tsunade, Hinata-chan, Konohamaru, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Yamato, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Gai-Sensei, Shizune-neechan, Ayame-neechan, Kurenai-sensei, Gaara, Bee, Temari, Kankuro, they're all gone._ An image comes to the forefront of a beautiful young woman with shoulder length bubblegum pink hair looking at him with a faint sad smile. _Sakura-chan, _he turns his head from side to side trying quell the pain as his heart slowly shatters at the enormity of loss he was feeling. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screams his lungs out looking up at the slowly darkening sky. Both Sokka and Katara jump turning to see the whisker marked blonde hunch to the ground hands in his face sobs wracking his body.

"Does that sound like a fire nation spy to you Sokka," Katara whispered running over to the blonde pulling him into a comforting hug. It took a few minutes before Naruto to get a hold of himself, the enormity finding out that was probably the only living member of his village alive, unless he counted the numerous descendants no doubt scattered across the world.

Gamatouchi was then formally introduced to his new summoner and needless to say he was shocked and pleased. "It will be a great honor to serve you Lord Naruto." Naruto nodded a faint but sad smile on his face as he, Katara, and Sokka climbed onto Gamtouchi's head. "You will guide me to you village?"

"Yeah," Sokka replied using his spear tip to guide the way glancing over his shoulder at the silent blonde.

"Will your grandmother be able to fill me in on the history of the last 100,000 years, Katara?" Naruto asked solemnly.

Katara frowned slightly, "I don't know Gran-Gran is wise and she did study a lot when she was younger, but I have no idea," she blinked looking down at the space between her and Naruto. She spotted two pieces of paper picking both up. "Are these yours?"

Naruto chuckled faintly, "Yeah the morning before I got frozen was busy working with some kids to see what their elemental affinities were. This is chakra paper, it pinpoints a person affinity for elemental jutsu. Wind cuts, Fire burns, Earth turns to dust, Water gets wet, and Lightning crinkles the paper up." He channeled his chakra into the paper and watched it first cut, then one quarter burn, another fell to the ground in dust, on the other side, it got wet, the piece seemed to crinkle up. "See all five elements, you try."

Katara focused on the paper and did the exact same thing Naruto's did only started, with water, then earth, then fire, then lightning, then finally wind. Her eyes widen, "Does everyone have this effect?"

Naruto frowned shaking his head, "No, this is unique I have all five elements because I was the first one to establish a new form of hand to hand combat called bending, or elemental taijutsu. The scrolls I created should have been divided among the five elemental nations, Water to Water, Air to Air, Fire to Fire, Earth to Earth, and Lightning to Lightning. Only I was never able to finish the Lightningbending. Even so you should only have one affinity."

"Unless you're the Avatar," Katara's face seem to grow pale so did Sokka's.

Naruto nodded looking out over the water frowning slightly, he had no knowledge of who this Avatar person should be but judging by the reactions of his two new friends it was a serious deal. "let's find out what your granny has to say before jumping to conclusions."

"Y-You're right," Sokka stuttered. _Now I'm almost afraid to ask Gran-Gran why Katara's eyes and pendant glowed._

XXX

Zuko was once again on the deck of his ship looking out over the sea of floating icebergs, penguin-seals, and cold skies. Almost missing his uncle stepping up behind him, "Time to go to bed now," the old general made an exaggerated yawn stretching his arms out. He watched his young nephew watching the sea and sighed, "Prince Zuko you need to sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is here in this frozen wasteland. You won't him or her, your father, your grandfather, and your great-grandfather have tried and they all failed."

"Because their honor wasn't at stake, mine is," Zuko said calmly almost matter of factly. "I will fine this coward be it male or female, capture this person and bring them before my father."

XXX

Naruto was hovering in midair confused as to how he got their looking around him there was nothing black. "What's going on," he sees the faint outline of a huge white Roc with powered blue wing tips. "Who are you?" he asked the giant bird

"I am the Avatar's spiritual guide, I ask you to help my charge in her future endeavor to master all five elements," the Roc replies.

Naruto frowned, "What is an Avatar everyone holds this person with such reverence and awe."

"The Avatar is the master of all elements, the one who brings balance to the Elemental Nations, who is the bridge between our world and the spiritual world. If anyone can stop this war she can," the bird explained.

"Another war," Naruto sighed. "The last war ended with me stuck in a block of ice for 100,000 years," he growled at the giant bird. "What makes you think I want to do that all over again!"

"Fate, destiny, the Kami asking for your help," the roc whispered.

The blonde snorts, "I don't believe in destiny or fate, but Kami messing with my life now that I can believe. Fine but where can I find you?"

"There is a cave located near the relic of an old fire nation battle cruiser, inside that cave is a scroll." With that the bird faded from view and Naruto sits up in the hearing Katara.

"Wake up Naruto," he looks to see Katara standing at the hut entrance. "Come on get dress everyone is up and I want to introduce you."

Naruto yawns nodding standing up looking for his upper clothing. The trio had gotten in late so no one was there to greet them, so Naruto was taken to an empty hut where he crashed falling asleep almost instantly. Regardless of the fact that he was both mentally and physically spent, he was also emotionally spent as well. Everything he ever knew was gone, everyone he ever loved dead and buried, if it wasn't for first thirteen years of his life mentally toughening him he would have broken down than he had.

Katara watched in silence trying hard not to blush at the lightly muscular body on display before her, the only things marring his otherwise perfect physic were three distinctive scars. One was located on his chest near the collarbone that looked like someone shoved a fist through, there was a smaller version of the same scar on the back located on the shoulder blade. The last scar was very intricate, it had a very strange design to it, circular and strange runes along the outside, the scar itself was pink and faded. She watched as he slid on his undershirt, then black turtle neck, and finally the cloak before she grabbed his arm to drag him out hearing him yelp in surprise. "Come on everyone is waiting."

_Whoa, she's almost as pushy as Sakura-chan was._ Naruto thinks grabbing his kunai pouch and equipment pouch. In the light of day Naruto looked at the village, small with only about a dozen huts scattered about in a semi-circle. Before him were nineteen people, the adults were six middle-aged women, two young women at least early twenties, and three old women, one easily older than the rest. The rest were children ranging from age four to age twelve all looking at him intently some whispering. _Must be the orange_, he chuckled having received many comments about his choice in color since he was eight. _Heh, and I proved you don't need muted colors to sneak in and do something without being caught. I painted the Hokage Monument in broad daylight in my orange jumpsuit and no one caught me until I was finished. _That incident had been his crowning achievement and the last official prank he ever pulled.

"Naruto meet the entire village, entire village meet Naruto," Katara states with pride in a big sweeping arm gesture.

"Yo," Naruto states waving his hands excitedly. He watched as the older women seemed to pull away holding the kids protectively. This was a gesture he was all too familiar with. "Sorry, sorry, please don't be scared."

The eldest among the crowd stepped forward, "They don't fear you, child they are simply unsure of you." The woman raised an eyebrow. "It has been nearly 90,000 years since the last shinobi walked the world and longer still to see one affiliated with one of the famed Hidden Villages. Especially one coming from the celebrated Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Yeah I was told," Naruto said faintly. "My full name is Naruto Uzumaki former 6th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

The elder woman's eyes widen slightly, "A kage and not just any you are the father of the First Avatar, you also gave rise to the bending arts."

Naruto blushed scratching the back of his head, "Heh, is that a good thing or a bad thing."

The old woman chuckled softly, "Most would consider it both, child. I'm the elder of this village you may call me Gran-Gran."

"I am humbled by your greeting granny," Naruto stated only to get slapped in the back of the head. "Sakura-chan," he moaned rubbing his head turning to look at the one who slapped him to see Katara looking at him in confusion. "Oops, sorry old habit," he chuckled sadly.

"So what can you do?" Sokka finally decided to speak up. "And what does Hokage mean?"

"Well I'm a ninja, basically it means I'm a trained soldier. Ninja in the Hidden Villages, were used from anything to escorting world leaders to assassinations to picking up your trash. There are five ranks of Ninja, genin or beginner rank these are the ones that handle the mundane chores within the village or minor escorts for traders, Chunin they are the veteran ninja they handle more crucial escorts, front line fighting, and training younger people to become shinobi, next is Jonin these are the elite ninja they are the ones that handle the more dangerous aspects, such as assassinations, escorting high level people to their destinations, and interrogating prisoners, the four level is ANBU these are the black operations group they do the things most others can't. Finally there is Kage or shadow, kage are the strongest level of Ninja they lead the village in times of war and peace," Naruto smiled. "I was the second youngest to ever reach that title."

"Oh yeah who was the first?" one of the children asked.

"My best friend," Naruto replied. "He became Kazekage a good two years before I became Hokage."

"What Hokage and Kazekage mean?" Another child asked. Naruto chuckled he always loved hanging around kids one they never judged him for something he had no control over and two their innocents about learning things always cheered him up.

"There were five Kage, Mizukage or Water Shadow, Tsuchikage or Earth Shadow, Raikage or Lightning Shadow, Kazekage or Wind Shadow, and Hokage or Fire Shadow," Naruto explained. "These kage represented the military units of their home country, mine was the Land of Fire."

"Your Fire Nation," Sokka shouted.

Naruto sighed, "I take it my former home nation hasn't been kind these 100 millennia,"

Gran-Gran shook her head, "They were until 100 years ago, the Fire Lord of that era was mad with both jealously and power ordered that burned one nation and brought into war that has yet to be finished."

"So the will of Fire has been perverted and destroyed," Naruto growled. "The old man must be rolling over in his grave wherever it's at."

Sokka frowned at the whisker marked blond before turning to his grandmother, "oh before I forget Gran-Gran, um, can we talk in private its important."

The elder woman looked up at him noting how serious he was, _Must be important I rarely see this in him_. "Very well Sokka lets go to my tent, Katara begin your chores."

"Hey granny is it alright if I help out?" Naruto asks.

Katara bops the blonde on the head again, causing the old woman to chuckle. _Something tells me they would be good for each other_. "Of course Naruto, let Katara show you what to do." The blonde smiled widely before he and the young girl walk off.

Upon entering the hut Sokka looked down at his grandmother, "What are you and father hiding from me about Katara?" the boy stated more than asked.

Kanna looked at her grandson seeing a determination that reminded her so much of her daughter, with a sigh. "What did you see?"

XXX

Zuko moved in an eradicate pattern avoid fire strikes from his two sparring partners twisting and diving out of the flames as the two soldier try to strike him down which ended in a stalemate. The old general watched shaking his head mentally at what he saw, _He holds far too much anger in him he has such potential even more so than his sister, yet the anger is clouding his mind. _He grunts in disgust standing up, "The power in Firebending comes from the breath not the muscles. You breath becomes energy, the energy extends passed yours limbs and becomes fire as it was said in the ancient scrolls. Lord Naruto made it perfectly clear in his teachings. Get it right this time."

"Enough I've drilling this sequence all day, I want you to teach me the next set," Zuko states annoyed, "Lord Naruto's teachings are outdated, it was our own great grandfather Lord Sozin that taught us to use our anger," the young prince clenched his fists. "I'm more than ready for the next set."

"No," Iroh sighed sitting down, "You have yet to master your basics, do it again."

Zuko growled spinning kicking out with a jet of fire that the guard it was aimed at barely dodged. "The sages state that the Avatar is master of all elements, how do we know the Avatar born into the water tribe hasn't completed his or hers training. I will need more than basics if that is the fact, so you will teach me the advanced set!"

Iroh sneered, "Very well," his face lighten turning to the side picking up a steaming container. "But first I must finish my roast duck." The lost prince blinked face faulting at his uncle's antics.

XXX

Sokka looked at his grandmother wishing for the thousandth time she was joking, "My sister is the Avatar," he paused seeing the woman nod. "My annoying but caring sister who courageously washes my socks and underwear, who is just struggling to hold up a bubble is the Avatar," again a nod. "Katara is the Avatar?"

"Yes Sokka, on the day she was born a light similar to the one we witness shown through her eyes and the pendant your mother use to wear. Your father wanted to keep Katara away from the front and the war itself hoping against hope she would not have to confront it," Kanna explained. "Naruto being released from his icy prison by her is the catalyst in which the wheels of motion have been set."

"So what do we do, dad doesn't want her leaving," Sokka replied.

Kanna looked at her grandson and frowned sadly, "She may not have a choice in the matter Sokka, so far her spiritual guide hasn't found her, unless its Naruto."

"Aren't spirit guides like I don't some kind of animal or bird," Sokka stated still trying to ingest what he was told. Finding out your sister was someone as important as the Avatar was a huge deal.

Kanna had to smile she was glad some of her stories were able to stick into her grandson's thick skull. "Yes, you are correct," she turned watching as Naruto finished the chores he was given and wandered off over the horizon. "You remember from my tales of Naruto Uzumaki."

"You're saying that those tales about that Naruto and one we met are the same guy?" Sokka asked skeptically.

"Naruto Uzumaki fought a last battle against his former teammate using the first ever bending technique in actual combat, slicing open the man's chest at the same time Sasuke used the ninjutsu technique summoning a large wall of water. Fearing his beloved would take the hit and be killed, Naruto took the hit himself and used an Airbending blast to freeze the water around him preventing himself from drowning, frozen in a block of ice he fell into the sea below never to be seen again," she paused. "100,000 years later you two find a young man frozen in a block of ice free him. He has no knowledge of the Avatar, knows an outdated form of ninjutsu and can probably quote things better than about his time period."

The boy frown shaking his head, the evidence was to airtight in his mind. "So your saying we have the father of modern bending and the father of the first Avatar in our village," she looked up at him. Sokka face palmed with both his hands rubbing them across his cheeks. "Of course you are, this is a lot of stress Gran-Gran."

"You can deal it you're a strong lad," Kanna snickered at her grandson.

XXX

Naruto sighed looking around trying to spot the cave he was supposed to find, "What are you looking for?" Katara asked having followed him.

"A cave believe it or not," Naruto smiled. "So tell me Katara what got you so interested me all the sudden?"

"I was wondering you teach me waterbending?" Katara asked nervously walking behind him as he scanned the area.

"Sure, heck if you want I could teach air, fire, lightning, and earth too," Naruto replied as they went over a larger hill. "But wouldn't you have someone else to teach you?"

Katara looking down glumly, "No I'm the only waterbender at the south pole and I'm not even that good."

"Well I can teach the basics of waterbending and Earthbending when you're ready for it," Naruto looks around turning to Katara, "You look hesitant, scared to go into a much larger world?" he asked as they walked a ways going down a steep slope finally coming to a large cave. "Ah here we are, the cave I was looking for."

The water girl looked at her new friend feeling that she was indeed hesitant walking behind him, "Be careful we're getting close to an old fire navy ship, Gran-Gran forbid anyone going near it."

"I'm going near a boat, this cave has something important I'm trying to find." Katara nodded as they walked deeper into the cave. Naruto activated his sage mode to try and locate something that was either artificial or out of place. After a few minutes of searching he found what he was looking for. Smiling he deactivated sage mode and walk in the direction he felt.

The duo came upon a small shrine at least four hundred years old on the table to the shrine was a single scroll. This scroll was about the size Naruto had when he fought Pein, with the word Kya written across the exposed side.

"W-Why does that scroll have my mother's name on it?" Katara asked softly walking up to it ignoring Naruto's restraining. The moment the water girl touched the scroll a huge beam of light shot out through the ceiling of the cave one from the scroll itself and one from Katara's eyes and pendant. The whisker marked blonde sheltered his eyes watching as the light vanished quickly in its place was a giant white Roc with light blue wings. "Your Kya," Katara mumbled in awe gently stroking the birds head as her eyes returned to normal.

"So I take it you're the Avatar she's been waiting for?" Naruto chuckled this caused the girl to spin her head around in shock.

"I-I-I'm the Avatar!" Katara screeched before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

"Took it better than I expected," the blonde laughed gently picking her up bridal fashion, looking at the giant bird. "Come on Kya, let's get sleeping beauty home."

XXX

Little did Naruto and Katara know they were being watched a spyglass in the hands of Prince Zuko. He didn't see who emanated that light but as the three figures emerged from the cave he watched intently as the strange yellow haired boy no older than himself talking to the large strange bird. He came to the conclusion that the blonde was the Avatar. "So that's the new Avatar strange hair color and clothing choice," he turned to the guards. "Wake my uncle, tell him I've found the Avatar," he turned back to his spyglass and panned to his left finding a single stack of smoke, "As well as his village." Looking away from the spyglass he smiled coldly in anticipation.

Author's Note: My god that has to be the second longest chapter I've ever written, this also will answer everyone's question about the 90,000 year count. Anyway this is for clarification a NarutoxKataraxTophxTyLee mini-harem fic Toph and Tylee will of course not enter into the story until the Earth book phase, I have essentially accepted my own challenge in regards to the challenge I've made on my profile, make a Naruto/Avatar: the Last Airbender fic and try to keep it up, fortunately I have the entire Avatar Water and Earth books on DVD so I can watch each episode as I write. This is far more challenging than even I can imagine as instead of starting at the Northern Water tribe I'm starting at the beginning of the series. Read, Review, and be gentle.


End file.
